ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Joyride (John Smith 10)
Story Mummy Dusk, Gwen and Kevin, are fighting knights, who were raiding a warehouse filled with alien technology. Mummy Dusk grabs knights with his bandages, slamming them into each other. The knights fire at them with blasters, and Gwen raises a magic shield to block them. Kevin grabs a knight, absorbing the metal from his armor. Kevin then punches the knight, then starts charging through and pounding through them. Mummy Dusk punches a knight, knocking him into another. Mummy Dusk: This is getting old. (stretches upper body up, and expands his chest to make it appear that he’s grown in size) Leave now! (The knights start stumbling amongst each other, in retreat. Kevin grabs on of them, which was a young boy wearing a red shirt over his armor. He has brown hair and blue eyes.) Kevin: Alright, kid. Talk. Who are these knights, and what are their goals? (The boy starts whimpering.) Gwen: Kevin! That’s no way to get info! Mummy Dusk: I like the idea. Especially since these knights attacked me in the past. Boy: Alright, alright. I’m Winston, and I’m part of the Forever Knights. The Knights were formed 1000 years ago, to fight against aliens and to find a way to kill a dragon. Gwen: Dragon? Mummy Dusk: I thought those were myth. Winston: The Knights have the dragon, and we’ve spent 1000 years trying to find a way to kill it. We’ve been experimenting with alien tech to do it. Kevin: Unlikely. The dragon is an alien species, and are extremely durable. Nothing on Earth, legal or illegal tech, would be strong enough to kill it. Winston: (stuttering) Cccan I go now? (Mummy Dusk reverts) John: Let him go Kevin. Kevin: (sighs) Fine. (Puts Winston down, and he runs off.) Gwen: You want to follow him? Find the dragon? John: Not tonight. I’m going to an auto show with Julie and her parents. Kevin: (Sarcastically) I’ll pray for your safe return. John: (Sarcastically) Thanks. I’ve got to go get ready. See you later. (John starts jogging off.) End Scene John is wearing a black suit while Julie has on a nice white dress. Her parents are in the front seat, her dad driving. Julie’s dad looks back in the rear view mirror, staring at John. John: (whispering to Julie) He’s giving me the evil eye. Julie: (whispering to John) My father intimidates you? After the foes you’ve faced? John: (whispering to Julie) Those guys want to destroy me. Julie’s mom: What are you two talking about? John: Uh, nothing. Just, uh, Julie: He was telling me about a match he was in some time back, fighting this monster sized foe. Julie’s mom: Oh, right. You’re a tennis player. John: Right. This guy was, in opinion, 7 feet tall, and was wide, like 4 feet. I couldn’t hit any shot pass him, as he could take a step and reach my shot. What I did was Julie’s dad: Do you know anything about cars, boy? John: Uh, no, not really. I’ve got a friend that’s into cars, and I’ve been slightly learn Julie’s dad: So from a hoodlum. Julie: Dad! (Everyone goes silent, and they arrive at the auto show a few minutes later.) They walk inside, and John and Julie instantly separate themselves from Julie’s parents, passing by a blue bumper car exhibition, which is there year round. They go around a wall, being out of the main exhibition room. John: (gasps) Oh, man! Your dad is killer! Julie: (laughs) You can handle aliens and robots, but you can barely survive a conversation with my dad. John: He’s making sure that I’m not some crazy, violent guy trying to take advantage of his daughter, and it’s hard not to be the first two with this watch. Julie: Well, I don't think you're either of those. And if he knew what you do, he wouldn't think that either. They hear screams, and the two look around the wall. The bumper car was going rampant, black with green circuits and a circle eye. John: An Upgrade alien. It took over the car. Julie: You’ve got to do something, John. John: (activating the Omnitrix) On it! (Slaps down Omnitrix. Julie covers her eyes from the flash, then sees that John was gone.) Julie: John? Grey Matter: Oh, man! (Julie looks down, seeing him.) I wanted Upgrade. (Looks around the wall, seeing the bumper car rampaging.) Hm, if I can get into the seat, then access the wiring, I can either short or completely take control of the car. Julie! (Looking up) How good’s your throw? Julie: (looks at the car, then back down at Grey Matter.) On it. (Julie picks Grey Matter up, getting ready to throw him. She waits for the car to come by, then throws.) Grey Matter: Ahhhhh! (Hits the back of a seat of the car, falling to the seat.) Yes. (Grey Matter jumps down to the floor, and gets into the wiring.) Okay. Now a few modifications. (Grey Matter crosses some wires, with sparks occurring.) Yes! Now let’s get this thing outside. The car starts steering away from the people, and goes out the door, driving into the street. Grey Matter reverts, trapping John in the floor, still in his suit. John: Really? (Gets off floor, and the Upgrade alien head pops up on the steering wheel. Upgrade Alien: Beep. (The Omnitrix starts beeping. The car then starts to drive off, and John grabs the wheel.) John: Not while I’m in here. The car starts driving off, but John forces it to start driving in a circle. People are watching, and they come out of the auto show building, Julie and her parents among them. Julie: John! (Julie runs over towards the car.) John: Julie! Stay back! (This makes John lose his focus, and the car spins, throwing John out. The car then drives up and scoops Julie into the seat, and straps her down with a seatbelt. The bumper car then drives down the road.) Julie! John takes off running after it, going down a back alley. He slaps down the Omnitrix, going XLR8. He dashes back onto the main road, following the car. The car drives off the road, going into the forest. XLR8 follows, the Omnitrix still beeping. XLR8: What is this beeping? (XLR8 pulls up next to the car.) Julie! Julie turns, seeing him. XLR8 uses his scissor hands, cutting the seatbelt. Julie then jumps out, XLR8 catching her. XLR8 then hits the brakes, stopping. The bumper car stops and turns to face them, nodding the front of the car to go in the direction they had been traveling. Julie: It looks like they want us to follow. XLR8: The beeping must be a distress signal. (The car drives off, and XLR8 follows.) End Scene They arrive at a spaceship crash site, where there was an energy field. Julie: Looks like something’s trapped inside the ship. XLR8: Probably an Upgrade alien like the one driving. Little Upgrade Alien: Ship. Ship. XLR8 and Julie look down, and see a small blob-like Upgrade. It takes the form of the ship, and it blows up. XLR8 then looks at the ship, and sees what appears to be a timer. XLR8: It’s going to blow! (Hits the Omnitrix symbol.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch charges the energy field, charging his hands with electricity, and tears a hole into it. He then grabs the device causing it, deactivating the energy field. He then carries it out and throws it, when it explodes in the air. Shocksquatch goes and covers Julie and the little Upgrade, as they are hit by a shockwave. Shocksquatch: That’s that. (He then walks over, and pulls a beam off the Upgrade alien.) There you go. (Shocksquatch reverts.) Upgrade Alien: Well it’s about time you got here. John: (Has a surprised expression, as he recognized the voice.) You! You’re the guy who destroyed my hoverboard! (Slaps down the Omnitrix, but nothing happens. John slaps it multiple times, before looking to see that it was in the red.) If the watch wasn’t timed out, you’d be so toast. Julie: Who are you? Upgrade Alien: I am Baz-el, and for the record, (pointing at John) you caused me to destroy that hoverboard. John: So you admit it. Little Upgrade Alien: Ship! Ship! Baz-el: Well, now I’m going to repair my ship, and leave. (Baz-el merges with the ship, and in a few moments, the ship is fixed and airborne.) John: Wait! What about the little guy? Doesn’t he not merge back with you? Baz-el: No, that’s not how it works. He’s yours now. Farewell. (Baz-el’s ship flies off. John looks back, and sees the little Upgrade Alien merges back with the bumper car, and drives off.) John: So much for that guy. (Julie’s phone rings, and she answers.) Julie: Hello? Yes dad, I’m fine. John’s with me. No, I don’t need a ride. John’s going to walk me home. Okay, see you later. (Hangs up.) Shall we get going? John: Let’s. (The two walk off, holding hands.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Mr. Yamamoto *Mrs. Yamamoto *Little Mechamorph *Baz-el Villains *Forever Knights *Winston Aliens *Mummy Dusk *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *XLR8 *Shocksquatch Trivia *This is the first time that the Omnitrix has an accidental transformation. *John meets Julie's parents. *It's revealed that John holds a grudge against Baz-el for the destruction of his hoverboard. *The gang learns the name of the Forever Knights and their primary goal. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights